doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who The Next Doctor/AFES: Father and Daughter
This is the only part as this is to link the past and next series! So get ready for series 2 as this is a prequel to it! AFES= After Final Episode Special Father and daughter and fan series If you haven't read it then read it here. The finale to my first fan series. http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Strong_as_steel-_part_5:_Void_of_time And to see the rest of the Doctor's adventures http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_ The_Next_Doctor Story "You are going out again?" Jane said "I have got to go to UNIT, you know the electricity is going" Jack grinned walking out towards the door. "Be back soon, it is one year since father and daughter reunited" Jane looked up with hope "I will be back for our one year anniversary" "and don't bring back any bimbo's today" Jane smiled "I'll try" Jack chuckled. Jane opened her laptop up "so the Doctor can really change bodies" Jane smiled "yeah, this is the third body that I have met" Jack walked out. Jane sighed as her laptop was still blank "turn on you stupid thing" she shouted as she gone towards the plugs. They were all on as she heard a loud bang from outside. Jane ran out upon hearing it seeing many people in the street looking around scared. "What was that?" One women shouted "where is the electricity?" A man asked "probably a power cut" someone replied. They then saw something coming "aliens" someone shouted out "probably a government thing" someone replied. Jane knew about strange things as she saw bullets getting fired at the large ship "Doctor!" Jane shouted "there is no Doctor here" someone told her "we need him" Jane replied. "Is someone hurt?" A women asked "because I am a nurse" the women smiled "I told you" someone came out with a tinfoil hat "there are aliens" the guy with the tinfoil hat shouted. "Shut it Harvey" someone shouted out as Harvey gone towards the spacecraft "don't" Jane shouted. Harvey turned back looking excited "but I was right" Harvey smiled "just stick with me" Jane said as she began to go towards the spacecraft. "Jane" Jack shouted as Jane and Harvey heard footsteps "I'm fine dad" Jane replied "why do you have a tinfoil hat?" Jack asked Harvey "so the aliens don't take control of my mind" Harvey replied like it was obvious. "That was used in the 1960's" Jack replied "it worked that is why we were not taken in" Harvey replied looking eagerly towards the spacecraft. They then heard a lud whishing noise as something came flying through spinning. A blue object brushed past Jane as she saw the tardis. "He's here" Jack laughed "yes he is" Kate Stewart said from behind with a load of troops from UNIT. "Kate" Jack said as Harvey and Jane looked confused "who?" Jane asked "she is head of UNIT and is taking a science approach" Jack informed them "well I had to kick and scream" Kate laughed. "Electricity" the Doctor said from behind them as they saw the tardis just behind him "it's all gone" he said "but who has take it?" He asked as Jane ran in and hugged him "a week thats all it's been" the Doctor said "try a year" Jane suggested. "I have been really busy" the Doctor looked red "well, when you stop fooling about we can get to the problem of where the energy has gone across the world" Kate looked coldly to the Doctor. "Kate" the Doctor grinned "can't you just go back in time and sort this out before it happened?" Kate asked "I am part of events now and if I go back in time and sort this out then what would be my younger self's reason to go back and stop it?" The Doctor asked "you have got to be linear" Jack said "there are aliens" Harvey said excitedly. "Who is he?" The Doctor asked "a boyfriend?" He tried "he is just a civilian" Jane said. "Oh no" the Doctor said seeing the spacecraft lower "it is using the power to charge it's weapons and then kill us" the Doctor said getting into the tardis as Jack, Jane and Harvey followed. "What the hell?" Harvey asked "a tardis, time and relative dimension in space" the Doctor explained hitting a button. "Are you an alien?" Harvey asked "oh yes" the Doctor replied "I have just met an alien" Harvey said excitedly as the Doctor walked towards him. "Why?" The Doctor asked "what?" Harvey questioned feeling confused "the tinfoil hat cannot protect" the Doctor warned as he smacked it off "just wait" he smiled. "What is he getting?" Jane asked "I don't know" Jack admitted very confused "this is perfect" the Doctor grinned brushing off the red hat "a fez?" Jack asked "a fez" the Doctor smiled "after changing bodies and hating bow ties there is still a part of me that loves the fez" the Doctor smiled as he put it on Harvey "can we just get to saving the day already?" Harvey urged the Doctor. "I have just taken you into a ship that is bigger on the inside and you want to fight aliens?" The Doctor asked "yes" Harvey replied "fine" the Doctor said pulling a lever up "this thing can go through time and space and I have two hearts" the Doctor said as the tardis began moving. "I will be an actual hero" Harvey smiled "wear the fez" the Doctor said putting it on himself "why?" Harvey questioned "just do it" Jack smiled "if you want to save the day" Jane said as Harvey took the fez and put it on his head "happy?" He asked "now go outside" the Doctor urged Harvey. Harvey walked outside as Jane collapsed to the ground "voices" she said "this has not happened for about a year" Jack informed the Doctor. "Tell me what they say" the Doctor demanded "has she been taken by an evil spirit?" Harvey asked "shoosh" the Doctor said "I am mad and will kill the Doctor, murder him I say" Jane said "Psycho" the Doctor muttered running out of the tardis "hello Doctor" Psycho grinned. "Why are you doing this?" The Doctor asked "to get you here" Psycho replied "because whenever the Earth is at danger, well more like London then I can guarentee you will be there" Psycho said. "So you picked up on that" the Doctor nodded "you know where the humans get the word psycho" Psycho said "they get it from you" the Doctor replied as the tardis doors opened. "Go back inside Harvey" the Doctor demanded "an alien spaceship" Harvey smiled "a fez?" Psycho asked "Fez's are cool" the Doctor replied "they'll really not" Psycho replied getting a gun out and shooting the fez of Harvey's shocked face. "Go back inside" the Doctor demanded as the Doctor grinned at Psycho "last warning" he said "you didn't give me any warnings before" Psycho muttered "you destroyed my fez, strike 3" the Doctor said. "Keyboard" he smiled "that cannot do anything" Psycho said "I got it from another universe" the Doctor smiled as he started pressing keys at a fast rate "machine activate" Psycho shouted as the Dctor could hear screames from below. "You can't" the Doctor shouted "I just did" Psycho said "self destruct code activate" Psycho shouted "this place will blow up" Psycho warned. "I've got a tardis" the Doctor grinned as suddenly he heard the tardis taking off. He then saw Harvey, Jane and Jack all out of it as the tardis disappeared around them "where is it going?" Jack shouted "how?" The Doctor asked "don't worry" Psycho smiled getting a vortex manipulator out "have fun dieing" Psycho shouted disappearing. "I won't die" Jack said "you will if this thing explodes" Harvey said "I cannot die" Jack revealed to Harvey "I have tried before I was reunited with my daughter but I can't die" Jack said looking down. "I am almost there" the Doctor said as he heard "10,9,8,7,6,5" "almost done" the Doctor shouted "4,3,2" "I'm so sorry" the Doctor said to Harvey "I didn't have enough time" he said as he, Jane and Jack disappeared leaving Harvey behind. "1" the machine said as Harvey was ready as the spaceship exploded. "Save him" Jane muttered "save him now" she said "I can't" the Doctor looked down "I didn't have enough time" he said seeing his tardis next to him as he saw the ships part all around them. "The tardis came directly down from where it was" the Doctor observed "he is dead" Jack looked down "I'm sorry" the Doctor said "bearly knew him" Jack admitted seeing many houses down and people lying on the ground dead. "Join me" the Doctor said to Jane and Jack "I need to protect Earth" Jack said saluting the Doctor "Jane, you go and see the universe" Jack said as the Doctor nodded. "He let someone die and treat it as though nothing has happened" Jane looked teary eyed at the Doctor "I have seen to much pain, loss, death to cry at one person's death. I am not ignoring it just collecting it on the list of people who I cannot save and everytime I close my eyes all I can see is each one of those victim's. But one thing I will never do, I will never forget anyone of those people's lives, hopes, dreams and their futures." The Doctor looked down closing his eyes for a second as his body shivered "I am so sorry" Jane said as the Doctor opened the doors to his tardis being very quietly as Jane followed. "Go after him" Jack said as he walked away "and don't come back until you have seen it all" Jack hugged Jane "just never forget me" he said as Jane walked away going into the tardis. "I'm coming" Jane said as the Doctor lightened up "let's go" he shouted as Jane looked excited "onto our next adventure" Jane smiled as the Doctor ran around the tardis with Jane watching. The Doctor smiled as he pulled a lever "say bue to present Earth" the Doctor urged as Jane ran out "bye" she said as she shut the door. The Doctor smiled hitting buttons and pushing levers as he kept on running around the tardis going to their next adventure. Category:Stories featuring UNIT Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Jack Harkness